Vermine
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Hao porta une main à sa joue. Bouche bée, il sentit un liquide chaud et abondant mouiller ses doigts. Silencieusement, il pleurait, le souffle presque pourfendu par la douleur. Mais cette poigne qui lui broyait le cœur n'était pas dans sa poitrine. Cette peine n'était pas la sienne." [YohxLyserg]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Hiroyuki Takei.**

 **Vermine**

Hao porta une main à sa joue. Bouche bée, il sentit un liquide chaud et abondant mouiller ses doigts. Silencieusement, il pleurait, le souffle presque pourfendu par la douleur. Mais cette poigne qui lui broyait le cœur n'était pas dans sa poitrine. Cette peine n'était pas la sienne. Ces émotions, ces sentiments n'étaient pas à lui. Ces brides de pensées embrouillées ne lui appartenaient pas.

Quelque part… Quelque part, Yoh souffrait abominablement et se forçait à ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait mal. Mal derrière son sourire. Mal derrière sa nonchalance. Mal devant ses amis et sa fiancée qu'il dupait avec un talent, une expérience effrayante. L'intériorisation était si violente, tant en contradiction avec son besoin viscéral de laisser couler ses larmes que ces dernières avaient pris la fuite par un autre corps.

Une moitié de son âme était anéantie ; l'autre en subissait les conséquences malgré toutes ses puissantes barrières. Une image, un souvenir envahit son esprit. Un garçon lui offrant un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos, l'abandonnant, le trahissant pour rejoindre des shamans à la morale et aux ambitions douteuses. Un prénom lui échappa ; il le murmura du bout des lèvres tandis que son frère rêvait de le hurler.

-Lyserg…

[… … …]

Le shaman millénaire était là, debout face à son ennemi, celui-ci trop affaibli pour se relever. Il fixait son bourreau avec une haine sans borne mêlée de terreur pure. Sa mort était imminente ; c'était la suite logique de sa défaite. Mais Hao était figé, incapable de passer à l'acte. Son âme vibrait en une détestable harmonie avec celle de Yoh qui, quoiqu' encore absent du tableau, emportait sans le savoir son aîné dans le tourbillon de ses craintes et de ses espoirs. Le visage du réincarné se tordit en une indescriptible grimace.

-Je voudrais tellement que tu ne saches jamais, vermine, à quel point mon frère t'aime.

Sur ces mots, il renonça à tuer le garçon aux cheveux verts. A quoi bon lutter si péniblement pour supprimer un fichu rat ? Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il croisa son cadet. L'héritier des Asakura lui passa à côté sans faire attention à lui, sans ralentir une seconde dans sa course folle, fonçant vers la zone où s'était déroulé le combat. « Lyserg. Lyserg. Non. Lyserg. », suppliait l'esprit de Yoh. Puis une déferlante de soulagement le mit à genoux. Il libéra un rire entrecoupé de sanglots. Ce bonheur était celui d'un autre.

-Je t'aime, avoua-t-il.

Mais lui, personne n'était là pour lui répondre.

 **[… … …]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Alors, qu'Hao soit capable de lire dans les pensées, j'ai vérifié ; c'est canon. Mais qu'il ait un lien aussi étroit avec Yoh, au point d'être en mesure de « ressentir » certaines choses en provenance de son frère, je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet. Or, l'animé étant si loin dans ma mémoire… Je ne me souviens pas de la véracité ou non de cet aspect de ses pouvoirs. En revanche, ayant rencontré cette capacité dans diverses fics de différents auteurs, j'ai admis que ça devait au moins faire partie du fanon ; voilà pourquoi je me suis permis de reprendre ce sujet à ma sauce. Je trouvais d'ailleurs très intéressant, et horriblement triste, de faire passer la détresse et l'amour de Yoh au travers des yeux de son aîné, ce qui explique ma décision de traiter le couple en passant par un troisième personnage. A part ça, le texte est parfois flou ; on ne sait pas trop qui ressent quoi, qui parle… Mais c'est volontaire afin d'accentuer la force avec laquelle se déversent les maux d'une moitié de l'âme sur l'autre, comme si Hao lui-même avait des moments d'absence, de confusion. Comme si les deux frères ne faisaient brièvement plus qu'un. En espérant que cette lecture vous ait été agréable !**


End file.
